Meet the Urameshis
by Lockheart016
Summary: okay this story invloves,Yusuke,Botan with 2 kids in one house, a wierd mission,Keiko,the whole gang and a whole lot more...if you want to know how that all comes together, read it ..rated T to be safe


**Lockheart016: okay my 4th fan fiction … this is my second YuBo fic..the first one was worthless …**

**I don't know if this'll turn out worthless too, but it's just a light hearted fanfic (in the start..evil laugh)..but I'll try my best to make you readers happy **

**So before everything else please read and review, I really appreciate reviews…haha…I often ask a lot of questions to my reviewers, you know just to help me improve , and just tell me if you're already getting annoyed**

**I really like Yusuke and Botan as a pair!.. I wish they were cannon, but I don't have anything against YusKei.. i like KB an HB too… but I think I like YB the best. I love triangles involving Botan Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke also...I'm a messed up fangirl..XD**

**Oh and here's a trivia : this all started when I was writing one of the chapters of _No One Deserves Half Your Heart_ so if you read that fan fic stay tuned so you'll know how this one came to be…(I hope I didn't spoil anything)..haha and I'll update it soon :)  
**

**Take it easy on me please. I'm new in the fanfic business…XD**

**Okay here goes…**

**_Meet the Urameshis_**

_**Ch. 1 : Leaving**_

Botan was flying, on her oar, to the airport…

_Botan's PoV:_

_Keiko's leaving today, it has something to do for school, she's coming back after a few months though, Yusuke's been sad lately. I mean who wouldn't be sad, Keiko's one sweet girl everybody likes her, she like perfect, I'm glad I got to know her. I bet it really hurts on Yusuke's part since she's his girlfriend; I'm worried. I hope Yusuke cheers up soon! _

Botan let out a sigh as she felt the wind trickle her skin and blow her hair back while looking down from the clouds, the houses and buildings looked blurry as she moved fast paced passing the different features and locations of Japan as she soared through the bright blue sky

_Who am I kidding? I'm actually kind of happy that Keiko's leaving. Don't get me wrong I love Keiko, she's my bestfriend, but I can't help it, I've had a crush on Yusuke since I first saw him. I just can't help thinking that I can have a chance with him when Keiko leaves… I don't care if Yusuke goes back to her; I just- just want a chance to be with him, even for just a short while. NO! BOTAN NO! STOP THINKING THAT…I'm so stupid, Yusuke'll never like me back, he thinks I'm an overly happy, ditsy ferry girl, and besides Yusuke loves Keiko and Keiko alone, same goes for her, Yusuke and Keiko were born for each other... aww, but cute blue haired mini versions of Yusuke running around our house would look cute…AHH!...Not again…Botan snap out of it!_

The ferry girl shook her head and just continued flying. She tried her very best to get her mind away from her bestfriend's boyfriend

About 15 minutes later Botan arrived at the airport, it was packed with people; she pushed the glass door, went in and looked around, people had their luggage and belonging with them, families were saying goodbye to other relatives, and others were preparing their tickets and passports, while some were simple waiting in the benches. She turned her head when she heard someone call her…

"Hey Botan, over here" Kuwabara called out loudly, raising his hand signaling her to come up to the group, everyone was there Kurama, Yukina, Shizuru ,and even Hiei, who probably came only to keep an eye on his sister. She made her way through the crowd and approached he friends.

"Hey guys, where's Yusuke and Keiko?" she asked

"There" Kurama pointed at them with a warm smile, Yusuke was securely embracing, a what seemed to be crying Keiko. Botan smile faded as she saw the two lovebirds doing there thing, of course she was happy for the couple but she can't help but feel jealous at times, specially when they have their "sweet" moments. The pair finally broke apart, and Yusuke gave her a tender kiss on the lips and then they walked to the others hand in hand **(A/N: Do you know how excruciating and painful it is for a YB fan to write that!...TT)**

When the two got to where the rest were to be found, Botan reached out her arms giving Keiko a hug "Oh, Keiko" she said "Take care okay?" the ferry girl gave a sweet smile

"Yes sure, I will thanks! You take care of yourself too all right? and you take care of Yusuke for me" Botan and Yusuke looked at each other for a second and a blush crept through their cheeks, they just both looked down hoping that no one saw them

_Yusuke's PoV:_

_This feels so freaking' weird, I've liked Botan a lot, but since Keiko's here, I never put any attention to it, and now that she's leaving…DAMN IT!_

Keiko looked dubiously at Yusuke and Botan "what was that about?" She said to herself quietly

"What was that, did you say anything?" she felt his boyfriend's hand on her shoulder

"Oh no nothing" _You better not do anything stupid while I'm gone Yusuke _Keiko thought. They heard a sort of bell ringing "Well, that's my call" Keiko said, Yusuke gave her one last kiss and she gave a deep breath and she started walking away while giving a few waves to her friends, a few moments later, her figure disappeared in the crowd.

Yusuke just stood there looking at the direction where Keiko went _I wish you never left_

Botan laid a hand on Yusuke's arm "Are you okay" she said in a caring manner, and the others looked at him thoughtfully, except Hiei who just stood there hands on his pocket, he probably won't admit it but he was cared for how the spirit detective felt and that he also felt kind of sad that one of their friends left. The group heard the spirit detective's stomach grumble, he grinned and said "I'm hungry let's eat out!" …the others just fell on the ground **(AN: ya know that anime effect)**

"Baka" Hiei said in his usual cold scary monotonous tone

"What!"

_I'm glad to know Yusuke is okay _Botan thought as they walked to a nearby restaurant

It's been 2 days since Keiko left; Yusuke seemed to be doing fine too, he and Keiko had had contact, through the phone and through internet, so he had a opportunity to talk to her and see her, he was pleased knowing that his girlfriend was doing fine. Yusuke wasn't as lonely as Botan had expected, this made her feel kind of relieved.

Today Botan was going to visit Yusuke, like she always does. She walked through the quiet streets, passing by each house, enjoying the scent of the flowers and admiring the beautiful sceneries, she loved Ningenkai. She was carrying a small package of cookies, hoping that it would make Yusuke happy. After a few minutes she finally reached the front door of Yusuke's apartment. She pressed the doorbell and Yusuke, who was all messed up greeted him. His hair wasn't gelled , he looked as if he just trained with Genkai and he was just wearing a plain white shirt, pants with no shoes .

"Oh hey Botan come in" the blue haired girl walked in but she stepped on a can of coke and slipped down causing Yusuke to catch her (the beautiful, background with bubbles things go on). The two immediately pulled away, and looked on the floor, quietness filled the room

"Uh, sorry about that" Botan said breaking the silence as she steadied herself "I brought you cookies, baked them myself"

"Thanks, I love you" the boy said grabbing the box from her hands, Botan blinked and gave him a blank stare _Crap! I slipped!_ "I mean I love your cooking" he moved to the fridge and got two cans of Pepsi "This is exactly what we need; I just got the DVD of Silent Hill want to watch?" **(A/N: HEY, how'd he get that, it isn't even out on DVD yet!)**

"Sure, I love you too. I mean I'd love to see the movie too, you know how much I love horror!" _That was close! _She walked to the couch and Yusuke followed her.

_That's one of the reasons why I like Botan, she's not like other girls, she like stuff that others girls would hate, the two of us could really relate with each other, and we agree on a lot of things, I can even say we agree on more things than Keiko and I …NOT THIS AGAIN!_

The spirit detective, let out a growl and scratched the back of his head and sat down on the couch beside Botan

"Haha, it's weird seeing the grim reaper watch these things you know!" Botan got the joke and both of them started laughing

The two started watching the movie the movie and then…_BEEP BEEP BEEP…_both of them jumped off there, startled by the communication powder case like thing **(A/N: forgive me for I do not know what that thing is called)**

"Who is it?"…

**Lockheart016: That was just like an 'intro' chapter so it's quite short, the action starts in the next chapters …muwahahaha**

**Was it okay? Any errors? Too fast?Too slow? Too short?Are the descriptions fine? Are you liking it so far?Were the characters OOC? How are the characters?Was it confusing or something? Was it too fluffy and happy or something?**

**Please leave comments, constructive criticism is cool with me …don't worry I'll try and follow each and every tip**

**Please read and review!...i need fuel!**


End file.
